This invention is directed to display devices and, more particularly, to display devices for displaying the shutter speed of a camera.
In a camera equipped with an automatic shutter speed control system, film is exposed automatically at a shutter speed determined by: the sensitivity of the film; a diaphragm value selectively set by the photographer; and, the brightness of the subject to be photographed. Without some form of display, the photographer is unaware of the speed at which the shutter is being operated. To eliminate this drawback, many modern cameras are equipped with a built-in shutter speed display circuit. In some cases, the display is a digital display. The present invention is directed to such digital displays.
It is an object of this invention to provide a digital display device.
It is another object of this invention to provide a new and improved shutter speed digital display device.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a new and improved shutter speed digital display device for use in cameras.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide a new and improved shutter speed digital display device for use in cameras equipped with both automatic and manual shutter controls.